¡Al diablo con la sociedad!
by Affinitty
Summary: Serie de one-shots de parejas CRACK. ¡Nueva historia! LaetixKentin
1. Orgullo

¡Buenas! Les presento mi nuevo proyecto, una serie de one-shots que haré en base a parejas crack. Bien, para explicar por si no lo supieren, una pareja crack es una pareja a la cual no se le empareja (¿?), una pareja rara.

Cada historia es una historia aparte y probablemente no tengan continuación.

Tal vez me haya salido un poco de las personalidades de los personajes. Después de todo, este fic es para molestar un poco. Si se les ocurre alguna otra pareja, pueden mencionarla en los reviews, estaré feliz de ver otras opciones.

* * *

Armin suspiró cansado contra la ventanilla del bus. Odiaba salir de casa, pero obligar a Nathaniel a jugar un videojuego definitivamente hacía valer la pena cada segundo de viaje. Como no tenía su PSP a mano, paseó su vista sobre las personas alrededor, esperando encontrar a alguien interesante, como un convicto que haya escapado de prisión o alguien de la CIA intentando pasar desapercibido. Fue entonces cuando notó con horror que todos los asientos estaban llenos. Eso significaba que si se subía alguien más, una mujer, él como buen caballero debía darle su asiento y por ende viajar parado los kilómetros que aún quedaban de distancia. Rogó internamente que esto no sucediese, pero entonces, como respondiendo contrariamente a sus deseos, una mujer se subió con dificultad al bus.

¿Una mujer? Bueno, se le podría llamar así. Estaba envuelta en pañuelos, así que no podía verle el rostro, pero por la figura se notaba que era una mujer. Una mujer atractiva, por cierto, pues sus contornos reflejaban pronunciadas curvas.

Al diablo. Eso es. Al diablo. Armin decidió fingir demencia, pero no pudo callar la voz en su cabeza que le exigía ser un caballero. Así que la tomó delicadamente de la manga y, levantándose, le ofreció el lugar.

Sin embargo, la chica no reaccionó como él esperaba, pues en lugar de aceptar, se alejó de él bruscamente, como si el solo contacto con sus manos le produjese alguna terrible enfermedad.

Armin parpadeó confundido y maldijo en su interior a la grosera chica. Está bien, si la chica quiere viajar parada, mejor para él. Él sólo había intentado ser caballeroso, pero visto la reacción no intentaría serlo nunca más. Sin embargo, no apartó la mirada de la chica. Estaba enojado, sí. La odiaba, sí. Pero suficiente venganza parecía ser el que la chica estuviera columpiándose de un lado al otro, haciendo equilibrio para no caer en el bus, debido a sus enormes tacones. Enserio, ¿a quién se le ocurre usar esas cosas en un bus?

En ese momento, la persona al lado de Armin se levantó y se bajó del bus, dejando un lugar vacío a su lado. Armin observó expectante. Estaba entre el odio de verla sentarse a su lado y el orgullo de reírse internamente de ella. La chica pareció dudar, pero al final caminó con dificultad hasta llegar a su lado, acto tras el cual, apartó completamente el rostro hacia el lado contrario al de Armin.

Armin bufó. ¿Cuál era su problema? ¿Acaso él parecía un acosador peligroso? ¿Ella sentía que estaba en peligro su vida al estar ahí, sentada a su lado? Tantas preguntas no hicieron más que aumentar la rabia infantil en él, la cual se calmó cuando vislumbró entre las piezas de tela el cabello de la chica.

Rubio.

Ondulado y rubio.

-¡¿Ámber?!- gritó, casi sin querer.

La chica bufó, lo miró y se quitó los pañuelos que estaba utilizando para cubrirse la cara.

-Escúchame bien, freak. No te atrevas a decirle a nadie que me viste aquí. ¿Escuchaste? ¡A nadie!

-¿Qué? ¡Y por qué yo querría comentar eso!

-No sé, ni me importa. Sólo no lo hagas

Silencio.

Bueno, al menos se sentía mejor. No era odiado por una desconocida, era odiado por Ámber. El sólo saberlo lo obligó a sonreír.

-¡Y no te rías!- le reprendió la rubia, ofuscada.

-El mundo no gira entorno tuyo, Ámber. No estaba riéndome de ti- contestó el pelinegro con molestia, ante lo cual Ámber no pudo sino refunfuñar.

Sin embargo, había algo que le producía auténtica curiosidad. Sabía que preguntar cosas a Ámber era tedioso por las pocas amables respuestas que daba, pero él era un chico temerario.

-Por cierto…¿es la primera vez que viajas en bus?- preguntó al fin, sin poder contener una risa de burla.

Ámber se sonrojó. Estaba perfectamente consciente de que había hecho el ridículo al moverse con tanta dificultad por el bus debido a sus tacones.

-¿Crees que alguien de mi alcurnia se para a esperar el bus todos los días? ¡Sueñas! ¡Estoy en un nivel mucho más alto que tú!

-¿Nivel? ¿Disculpa? ¿No estás aquí ahora? ¿O lo estoy soñando?

-Ugh. No vale la pena hablar contigo.- Ámber hizo un ademán de levantarse, pero por los movimientos del bus perdió el equilibrio y cayó devuelta al asiento. -Desearía que ese estúpido conductor dejara de manejar como un ebrio- masculló la rubia, ahogándose en rabia contra el conductor, contra Armin y contra todo el mundo.

-Por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo- afirmó el pelinegro, casi sin darse cuenta de sus palabras. Dicho esto, posó su mirada en la ventanilla, decidido a ignorar a la rubia el resto del viaje. Ya se había burlado, no necesitaba hablar más con ella.

Silencio.

-Bueno, mi auto está con el mecánico, es sólo por eso que tomo el autobús, si tanto quieres saber- lanzó ella con naturalidad, como si él hubiera estado insistiendo mucho en saberlo.

-Una pena- contestó él con desinterés.

-Y mi chofer está de vacaciones

-Ajá

-De otra manera jamás andaría en estas cosas.

-En realidad, deberías quedarte en casa en lugar de subirte a "estas cosas". Les evitarías molestias a chicos desinteresados en tu plática- soltó Armin al fin, aunque en su mente sonó menos duro de que le pareció al decirlo.

Ámber enrojeció de la rabia y, por su expresión, Armin dedujo que ella no volvería a intentar hablarle más. Extrañamente se sintió culpable. Él no solía ser así con las personas, pero había algo en ella que lo llevaba a comportarse más rudo de que usualmente se comportaría.

-En realidad, iba la casa de tu hermano- comentó, maldiciendo su noble forma de ser –Ya sabes, ahora que él es…eh…le llevo algunos videojuegos. Estoy seguro de que le gustarán, ¡a todo el mundo le gustan! Incluso estoy seguro de que a ti te gustarían, si los probases.

Ámber suspiró.

-A casa de Nath…allí también iba yo - contestó de mala gana –En realidad…vengo en autobús porque mis padres no saben que vine…-agregó después

Armin la observó. Podría jurar que los ojos de Ámber se cristalizaron por un momento. Ella había bajado los brazos y lucía vulnerable a su lado.

-Bueno… ¿puedo darte una recomendación?- inquirió el pelinegro, deseoso de cambiar el ambiente- Cuando salgas en autobús no es necesario que traigas pañuelos encima.

-¿Pañuelos? ¡Eres estúpido! ¿No ves que es una pashmina?- reaccionó ella, recuperándose completamente.

-Un pañuelo es un pañuelo, no importa el nombre que le des.

-Ugh, sólo alguien tan simplón como tú podría decir eso.

-Bueno, ¿vas a escucharme o no? Te decía, cuando te vi llegar con esas ropas, creí que eras alguien de la CIA escondiéndose.

-¿Enserio eres tan estúpido?

-Admite que tu pinta prestaba a confusiones- reclamó de forma infantil el pelinegro. Había dicho lo de la CIA sólo por decir algo, pero ahora que la rubia lo contradecía así, se sentía ofuscado.

-Enserio, sólo alguien tan simplón piensa algo como eso. Más bien, yo podría ser alguna súper modelo escondiéndose de paparazis. Ese hubiera sido un pensamiento más congruente.

-¡Sueñas! Además ¿una modelo? ¿Quién tiene el pensamiento simplón ahora?

-¡¿Por qué sería simplón mi pensamiento, freak?!

-Bueno, que una chica linda sea una modelo es un pensamiento muy simplón. Pero imagínate a una súper espía

Armin carraspeó. Acababa de decir linda a Ámber.

-Sí, bueno. Con mis dotes podría ser lo que yo quisiese. Un punto más a mi favor de estar por encima de ustedes en belleza e inteligencia- y, diciendo esto, cortó toda la conversación, la cual no intentó ser reanudada por ninguno de los dos.

Sólo al final, cuando estuvieron a punto de bajarse del autobús, Ámber aprovechó la situación para tomar la mano del chico y darle un ligero beso en la mejilla, que él respondió con una sonrisa avergonzada.


	2. Besos

Los gritos de la directora recorrían el Sweet Amoris y chocaban con el oído de un pelirrojo malhumorado. La escuela iba a organizar otro estúpido evento y el elegido por la directora para ayudar en los preparativos era ni más ni menos que el único chico que no deseaba ayudar con nada. Y ahora, la directora buscaba a su víctima favorita, para obligarlo a trabajar.

"Esa vieja" masculló Castiel, alejándose hacia el final del pasillo, con dirección al sótano. Al fin, llegó allí y llaveó la puerta, suspirando con alivio, al sentirse en libertad.

Sin embargo, la agradable sensación no le duró mucho. En seguida notó a unos ojos, que lo observaban desde un rincón de la habitación.

-¿Tú que haces aquí?- preguntó, incrédulo.

-Me escondo para no trabajar. Al igual que tú, imagino

-A decir verdad, era una pregunta retórica. Ahora, largo.

-¿Eh? ¡No es justo, yo llegué primera!

-No me importa que no te parezca justo. Vete.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Me iré y le diré a la directora en dónde puede encontrar al chico al cual busca!

Castiel enfureció. Sabía que Karla iría con el cuento si la dejaba salir, pero no podía admitir su derrota. Tampoco deseaba golpearla, pero no podía darse el lujo de que esa chica piense de que podía hacer lo que quisiera con él.

-Escucha, enana cabezona- comenzó, tomándola bruscamente de las muñecas- Si quieres jugar con alguien, ve a jugar con tus Barbies.

-¡Suéltame!- chilló la chica, observándolo con odio -¿Tú crees que quiero estar contigo? ¡Sólo estoy esperando que terminen sus estúpidos arreglos! ¿O es que no toleras mi compañía solo un momento?

-No- espetó el pelirrojo, pero la soltó. Si la estúpida seguía gritando, acabarían por descubrirlos y obtendría doble castigo. El primero por haber huido de sus obligaciones y el segundo por molestar a una inocente chica.

La chica se sentó, apartándose de él, sumamente ofendida y asustada. Cuando Castiel vio esa reacción, se acercó de nuevo a ella, simplemente por molestarla. Karla se tensó en el acto y le lanzó una mirada de odio, que él respondió con una peor. La chica se asustó un poco y decidió recorrer la habitación con la mirada, hasta posar nuevamente su vista sobre él.

-¿Qué tanto me miras, enana cabezona?- gruñó él, por lo cual ella apartó de nuevo rápidamente la mirada.

Castiel hizo un esfuerzo por no echarse a reír. A veces no entendía por qué le tenían tanto miedo, pero en ocasiones como esta, era divertido hacerle un uso útil a ese poder. Enserio, esa chica debía de ser algo hueca. Ya debía de serlo si era amiga de Ámber.

De pronto, su vista bajó, hasta posarse en el cuerpo de ella. Era la primera vez que la veía de cerca. La verdad, no había mucho qué mirar. Era una completa tabla de planchar.

"Tabla de planchar" Castiel suspiró tristemente al recordar a Sucrette. Ella, quien había dejado el instituto, dejándolo a él sin siquiera haber podido probar sus labios tan siquiera una vez.

-Ugh, eres asqueroso- chilló de pronto la chica, dedicándole la mejor de sus miradas de odio.

-¿Acaso quieres morir? ¿Qué diablos dices, enana?

-¡Me estabas mirando el pecho, pervertido!

-¿Cuál pecho?- contestó enfadado

-Muy divertido, pero claramente te vi observándome. De verdad, eres un asqueroso.

Castiel volvió a bajar la mirada, esta vez adrede, dirigiendo su mirada descaradamente a los pechos de la chica.

-Eres una tabla, no te creas tanto.

-¡Y lo haces de nuevo! ¿Estas loco? ¡Eres un…!

Pero no logró terminar con su frase, cuando unos labios la callaron y unos brazos la apresaron contra la pared del sótano. Karla intentó deshacerse del agarre, pero el chico, con los ojos cerrados, la sujetó con fuerza, devorándose su aliento. Al comienzo reticente, al final la chica se dejó llevar por esa lengua experimentada que con suspiros recorría cada recodo de su boca. Castiel paseó con sus manos el cuerpo de la chica, tan deliciosamente similar al de su amada, que por un momento creyó que realmente se encontraba allí, con la chica de sus sueños. Sin embargo, un golpe en su pierna lo devolvió a la realidad. Sólo entonces abrió los ojos y notó que a quien estaba besando no era Sucrette.

La soltó de forma brusca y gruñó un "no le digas a nadie, ¿oíste?" antes de salir, limpiándose la boca con la manga de su campera. Karla, por su parte, sin aliento, simplemente sonrió con superioridad. Había ganado a Ámber en conseguir un beso del pelirrojo, aunque eso no lo sabría nunca nadie.


	3. Amistad

El Sweet Amoris retumbó ante la risa de Alexy y Rosalya. Sí, ellos eran fantásticos y nadie podía negar eso. ¿Quién más que ellos lograrían que Ámber se convenciese de que lo último en moda eran las medias con flores? Un horror. Sin embargo, eso no le parecía así a una Su y un Armin, quienes los miraban extrañados.

-Y, ¿dices que eso es una venganza?- inquirió Sucrette, incrédula.

-Obligarla a beber cianuro es mejor venganza que eso- reprendió Armin, sabiendo que tanto su hermano como la peliplata podía llegar a comportase de forma extraña.

-Ustedes aún no la han visto ¡Es ridículo!- comentó Alexy, sonriendo feliz

-Tienen que verla- apoyó Rosalya, pero los otros dos negaron con la cabeza. Realmente no estaban interesados en ver a Ámber, aunque fuera con ropa ridícula. Rosa bufó molesta y, tomando a Alexy del cuello, la llevó consigo.

-¡Es tu hermano!- se quejó al fin, cuando vio que estaban a una distancia prudente de otras personas -¡Dile que deje sola de vez en cuando a mi mejor amiga! Ya hace años que no salgo con ella de compras, porque siempre está ocupada "jugando videojuegos". Ni siquiera le gustaban tanto los videojuegos hace un mes.

-¿Y qué puedo hacer yo? Tú, al menos, sólo te quedaste sin tu mejor amiga. Yo perdí eso y a mi mejor amigo. Ahora, cada vez que estoy con ellos, siento que rompo algún tipo de tensión sexual entre ellos. ¡Es muy incómodo!

-Ugh, por cosas como estas estoy feliz de que Leigh no esté en el instituto. Pero, ni siquiera cuando él está cerca me comporto así. Ella debería aprender de mí.

Alexy le lanzó una mirada de burla, conociendo la forma de ser de su amiga con su novio, la cual se caracterizaba precisamente por ser muy fogosa, por lo que había escuchado.

-Sí, claro- mencionó con sarcasmo, por lo cual ella se sonrojó.

-¿Y ese tono?- preguntó, recriminándole con el ceño fruncido.

-Nada, nada

-¡Dilo, Alexy!

-Estaba pensando en mi hermano, eso es todo.

-¡Mentiroso!

-Estaba recordando algo que oí una vez. Decían que tú tenías mucha experiencia en cuestiones del amor- confesó al fin, empezando a hartarse.

La cara de Rosa fue un poema. Pasó por varios colores, desde el blanco hasta el violeta, hasta ponerse completamente rojo.

-¿Q-que qué?- gritó al fin, con todas sus fuerzas. Alexy se asustó ligeramente, creyendo que a su amiga le daría un ataque, o peor, que lo acabaría atacando a él por semejante declaración.- ¿Quién te dijo eso?- dijo al fin, una vez se hubo recuperado del primer shock

-Cálmate, Rosa. Además es en parte cierto. Es decir, tienes más experiencia que yo y Sucrette juntos- comentó Alexy, quitándole importancia al hecho.

-¡Exageras!

-Es cierto. Armin es el primer novio de Sucrette y yo… Bueno…

-¿Tú qué?

-Bueno, yo nunca salí con nadie.

-¿Nadie? ¿Nadie de nadie?

-No. Bueno, he tenido amigos.

-Amigos, ¿es una broma? ¡Un momento! ¿Eso quiere decir que nunca has…?

-Ugh, ¿no estábamos hablando de mi hermano y Sucrette antes de todo esto?

-No, contesta.

-¿Por qué debería?

-¡Contesta, contesta, contesta!

-No, nunca besé a nadie.

-¡Cielos! No me lo esperaba. Tenemos que hacer algo con respecto a ello.

-¿Hacer qué? ¿Obligar a alguien?

-Tal vez…

-Rosa

-¡Esta bien! Espera, se me ocurrirá una idea

Alexy palideció. Sabía cómo terminaban las ideas de Rosalya. También sabía que eran aún peores cuando estaban relacionadas a temas del amor.

-De verdad no quiero tu ayuda.

-¡No seas romántico! Un beso es sólo un toque de nada. Hasta es vergonzoso que aún no lo hayas hecho.

-Ugh, Rosa. De verdad, no soy una chica a la cual puedes hablar así.

-Eres mi mejor amigo, y estamos hablando de cosas serias. Me pregunto qué chico deberíamos escoger para tu primer beso. El primero es solo práctica, así que no importa con quien sea.

-¿Podemos volver con Sucrette?

-No, estoy pensando en algo mucho más divertido.

-Rosa

-¿Si?

Y Alexy la tomó fuertemente de los brazos y, lanzándose encima de ella, la besó. No fue un beso apasionado, más bien fue un choque entre sus rostros que sólo duró unos segundos, pero eso bastó para que ambos terminen sonrojados con la estúpida situación.

-¿Qué?

-Dijiste que no importaba con quién era el primero. Y si así te callabas…

Rosa lo observó, sorprendida. Pero luego cambió su sorpresa a una risa cómplice y le siguió el juego.

-¿Y desde cuándo me haces tanto caso?

-Lo ves, soy buen alumno.- contestó él riendo, zanjando la situación. Más, de pronto, sintió un aura oscura a su alrededor.

-¿Alexy?

-¿Si?

-Me obligaste a serle infiel a Leigh.

-¿Uh? No dijiste que era sólo un toque

-¡Por tu culpa, fui infiel a Leigh!- gritó la peliplata molesta, casi echándose a golpear al peliazul que corrió como pudo, huyendo de las patadas de la chica.

Mientras tanto, en otra área del instituto, Sucrette tomaba a su novio de las manos, mientras intentaba ocultar su risa de Ámber, quien traía unas ridículas medias floridas.

-Extraño a Alexy y Rosa- suspiró ella, prometiéndose pasar las siguientes horas todos juntos.


	4. Terror

Kentin suspiró pesadamente mientras revisaba por quinta vez su horario de clases.

En verdad, aunque la escuela militar no había sido lo más divertido que había hecho en su vida, al menos podía contar con momentos de entrenamientos entre clase y clase en donde despejar su mente. Después de algo como eso, la rutina del instituto era algo aburrida.

-¡Historia! ¡¿Para qué quiero saber la historia de personas que ya han muerto?!- se quejó un moreno acercándose a su lado.

"Buenos días Armin, también es un gusto verte" pensó Kentin sarcástico, pero prefirió reservarse para sí mismo su broma, pues conociendo a su amigo, fácilmente podría voltearla en su contra.

-Buenos días, Kentin- bostezó Alexy, acercándose desde el otro lado y recostando un poco su cabeza contra su hombro.

-¿Mala noche?- preguntó Kentin con desinterés, aunque un poco curioso de no ver la energía usual en su peli-azul amigo.

-Algo así… Armin se pasó molestando toda la noche…

-Como el viernes iremos a ver la película de terror contigo y con los demás, estamos haciendo un entrenamiento intensivo pre-película de terror. Ya sabes, es vergonzoso asustarse frente a chicas.

-¿Y en qué consiste el entrenamiento?

-¡Nueve horas nocturnas de juegos de terror! ¡Ayer empezamos con algunos clásicos y hoy comenzaremos con cosas más serias! - mencionó, Armin, algo emocionado de tener una excusa para obligar a su hermano a jugar con él.

-La verdad, me quedé dormido antes de haber pasado tres horas jugando…-susurró el peli-azul, bostezando de nuevo - Pero creo que fue algo divertido, como un reto…¿quieres intentarlo, Kentin?

El mencionado tembló un poco. A decir verdad, no le gustaban mucho las cosas de terror. Pero, no podía quedar como un cobarde…

-No, gracias. No necesito un entrenamiento para aguantar una película de terror. ¡Vamos! Solo los niños se asustan con esas cosas.

-Tiene miedo- susurró Armin con una sonrisa perversa.

-Se muere del miedo- respondió Alexy, imitando a su hermano.

-¡No tengo miedo!- contestó Kentin malhumorado y su queja sonó casi a un berrinche.

-Será más divertido si te asustas. ¡Asegúrate de hacerlo!- rió Alexy, dándole un pequeño codazo juguetón.

Kentin volvió a jurar que no se asustaría. Pero, al final, sus promesas fueron promesas vacías. Ese viernes, una vez que empezó la película, se sintió tan atemorizado, que se juró a sí mismo que nunca más intentaría aparentar ser fuerte. Había aceptado ver esa película porque se imaginaba una escena romántica en la cual Sucrette se asustaría y lo tomaría de la mano, pero ella estaba sentada muy lejos de su lugar. Además, la película no le gustaba nada. La historia era compleja y estaba adornada con sangre por doquier, además de estúpidos fantasmas que aparecían a diestra y siniestra. La mayoría de los chicos estaban aburridos, excepto él, quien se mantenía expectante mientras un sudor frío recorría todo su cuerpo.

Una escena sangrienta apareció de pronto, por lo cual Kentin cerró los ojos fuertemente y libró un grito de horror. Se sintió un estúpido al darse cuenta de que era el único que gritaba en la sala y rezó internamente que nadie haya notado su demostración de cobardía. Sin embargo, fue descubierto por Alexy, quien convenientemente se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Miedo?- preguntó burlón, y Kentin sintió la necesidad de golpearlo.

-N-no. Me tomó desprevenido

-Has pasado desprevenido toda la película, Kentinito

Kentin iba a replicar, pero en ese momento, vio que una de las chicas con las cuales habían ido al cine se levantaba y se retiraba corriendo. Kentin vio una oportunidad y susurró a Alexy un "voy a buscarla" antes de salir corriendo detrás de ella.

Una vez afuera, no pudo sino agradecer al cielo la magnífica oportunidad de huir. Definitivamente no estaba hecho para las cosas de terror.

-L-lo siento- gimió de pronto Violetta, cuando notó que él había salido detrás de ella –¿Viniste por mi?

-¿Eh? Sí, estaba preocupado- mintió.

Entonces notó que la chica había estado llorando. Su cara estaba sonrojada y cubierta de lágrimas. Algo se desarmó en su interior y no pudo evitar lanzarse a su mejilla y secarle las lágrimas.

-L-Lo siento. A mí de verdad no me gustan estas películas- gimió ella, secándose también las lágrimas y apartando la cabeza de las manos del chico –pero estaba tan feliz cuando Alexy me invitó, que no pude negarme.

-Entiendo- suspiró Kentin. Exactamente lo mismo había ocurrido con él y Sucrette.

La cara de pena de la chica, su vulnerabilidad, le recordaba a su "yo" de antes. A su "yo" de ahora.

-Yo…no quiero volver- confesó Violetta, sonrojada, segura de que el chico la tomaría por tonta, pues era así como se sentía.

-Yo tampoco- confesó él, riendo suavemente.

Violetta se escandalizó, creyendo que el chico estaba renunciando a algo divertido por ella. Pero Kentin, negó dulcemente con la cabeza y agregó –me da algo de miedo. Creo que prefiero ver esa película de dibujos animados que presentan en la otra sala.

Bueno, Violetta era Violetta. Ella jamás se burlaría de él, y tampoco necesitaba mostrarse impasible frente a ella. Con ella podía ser él mismo, pues ella era igual a él.

Violetta sonrió, sonrojada. Y él, tomándola de la mano, la abrazó suavemente, sólo por la necesidad de no hacerla sentir sola.

-También yo-mencionó la chica con la voz entre cortada –pero debemos volver con los demás. No sería justo

Kentin se sintió contrariado. De verdad no quería volver.

-Yo…si te quedas a mi lado, no tendré tanto miedo- soltó al fin Violetta, casi en un susurro.

Kentin sonrió, algo sorprendido con la repentina declaración, pero la tomó de la mano y juntos, volvieron a terminar la película. Al final, ambos encontraron la manera de no asustarse con la película que tanto terror les causaba.


	5. Charla

Charla

* * *

Y ahí estaba nuevamente ella, sin saber con certeza el porqué. Ya llevaba media hora allí media hora, media hora de un monólogo que iba dirigida a la otra chica, a ella misma o, tal vez, a ambas. Y, como siempre, sólo el silencio le respondía.

-Eres demasiado estúpida para entenderlo. A Castiel le gustan las chicas femeninas y lo soy. Pero a Castiel también le gustan las chicas con carácter y lo tengo. Incluso me comporté más ruda, más como él. A veces no lo entiendo.

Hizo una pausa, evitando la mirada de su acompañante.

-Es decir, en realidad nunca lo entiendo. Debería amarme. Debería ser yo la más bonita, la más inteligente, pero siempre alguien me quita el puesto en todo. Cuando llegó Debrah, cuando llegó Sucrette. Pero ¿sabes? Fui yo la primera que lo conoció.

Ámber observó a la persona a su lado, esperando una respuesta. Sin embargo, la joven la ignoró y la rubia sólo pudo continuar con su charla.

-De todos modos, Debrah era una persona horrible y vulgar. Yo jamás haría nada así a Castiel. Y en cuanto a Sucrette. ¡Buff! Es algo bonita, pero estoy segura de que solo finge ser así de torpe. La pobrecita y buena de Sucrette… -Ámber tomó aire, y analizó la expresión de su compañera. La chica la observaba, pero no le había reprochado nada (nunca lo hacía). Aun así, por su expresión notó que le había desagradado las malas palabras dirigidas a Sucrette.

-No te enojes. Admití que es bonita, a pesar de su estúpida imagen de Marie Sue…

-¿Sabes? A veces cuando entro a un baño evito los espejos. Mi madre es modelo, una muy hermosa, por cierto. Nunca permitió que yo estuviera despeinada ni desarreglada. Sólo los mejores peluqueros y dermatólogos. Aún así siempre que me veo en un espejo sólo veo imperfecciones. Comparada conmigo, a veces Sucrette luce muy natural, bonita. Tal vez por eso Castiel la prefiere.

Ambas quedaron en silencio.

Antes, ella solía tener charlas así con su hermano. Pero, con el tiempo y los cambios en ambos, ellos retornaron a la relación que tenían cuando eran muy pequeños y apenas podían soportar estar en la misma habitación. Aún después de la emancipación de Nathaniel, la relación entre los mellizos era difícil. Ellos hablaban de temas felices, como intentando callar lo ocurrido en su familias. Él para protegerla, ella por la vergüenza.

Con Charlotte y Li tampoco podía hablar. Ellas simplemente le daban la razón en todo y ella debía quedar como la chica perfecta para seguir siendo siempre su líder. Estaba sola, aun estando con otros.

Tal vez por eso agradecía tanto esa silenciosa compañía.

Pero, tenía apariencias que guardar, aún frente a la persona que la escuchaba cada día, desde hace algunos meses.

-¿No vas a decir nada? De verdad, con otros hablas como cotorra. Además, tú tampoco te salvas. Eres como una Marie Sue.

Como sólo el silencio le respondía, Ámber bufó y, exasperada, abrió la puerta con brusquedad, haciendo un ademán de irse.

-Te falta confianza. En realidad, eres muy bonita- le dijo al fin la chica, observándola partir de la habitación.

-Como si necesitara oír eso de alguien como tú, novata. Si quieres ser mi amiga, deberías empezar a llevar mis cosas, en lugar de elogiarme. Ya sé que soy bonita.

Priya simplemente le sonrió, mientras ambas se recordaron internamente volver allí al siguiente día.


	6. Paralelos

Era su primer día de clases en una escuela nueva.

Y, pues, ella estaba escondida en el baño de niñas, huyendo de las personas.

No la mal entiendan, ella no era una chica tímida, no. Ella podría tener cientos de amigos si quisiese. Pero, ese día, ese terrible día, algo adornaba su cara de manera horrible.

Un grano.

Sí, bueno. Había tenido algunos antes, pero nunca uno justo el primer día de clases, el día que formaría su reputación por el resto de su vida escolar. Ella le había pedido desconsoladamente a su madre que la dejase faltar aunque sea por un día, pero su madre, mujer recta de normas estrictas, la había mandado directamente a la escuela.

Si fuera un poco más tonta, hubiera incluso llorado en ese mismo instante por la desgracia que estaba sufriendo. Pero no. Debía ser fuerte y encontrar una forma de escapar del lugar antes de que alguien la notase.

Y, para empeorar la cosa, ella era alumna nueva a mitad del periodo escolar, por lo cual la profesora seguramente la haría levantarse delante de todos y dar una presentación de sí misma, exhibiendo así, su desgracia a todo el mundo. Incluso ya escuchaba los murmullos a su alrededor y los apodos del tipo "la chica grano" y otros parecidos.

"Los niños pueden ser a veces crueles"- le había dicho su madre la última vez que le pasó algo así y ella lloró desconsoladamente en su falda.

Laeti se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta del baño, calculando su perfecto plan. Si lograba salir sin llamar la atención de nadie, podría deambular por el parque próximo a la escuela durante las horas que restaban de clase. Así, su madre no se daría cuenta de nada. Perfecto.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando escuchó un estrepitoso ruido e, instintivamente se escondió en uno de los cubículos del baño, dejando entrecerrada la puerta de manera a espiar la situación.

Por un momento creyó que se trataba de alguna mujer de la limpieza, que había tirado distraídamente algún objeto. Pero no. Allí, frente a ella, había un niño llorando, con marcas de haber sido golpeado. Tenía grandes gafas y un suéter verde mucho más grande que su propio cuerpo.

-¡Déjenme salir!- lloriqueó, sin notar la presencia de la chica cerca suyo

-¡Ken es una niña asustadiza! ¡Así que debes ir al baño de niñas!- fueron los gritos que se escucharon fuera del lugar, seguido por la risa de varios chicos.

Laeti se asustó un poco, pero decidió quedarse simplemente en el cubículo hasta que dejaran salir al chico de gafas. No era nada tonta y comprendía completamente la situación. Y, a decir verdad, si era a ella a quien estaban molestando, ella hubiese preferido que la dejasen llorar sola, así que prefirió dejarlo solo y limitarse a contemplarlo desde lejos, mientras ambos esperaban que los chicos fuera del baño de niñas se largasen a sus clases.

De todas formas, se sentía un poco mejor ahora. De alguna manera, su preocupación le pareció estúpida y, aunque nunca llegara a hablar con el chico de gafas, se sentía menos sola al saber que había alguien, alguien no tan diferente a ella.

* * *

-¡Kentinito!-serían las palabras que ella le diría algunos años después justo enfrente de la chica que a él le gustaba, sólo para molestarlo. Ya sabía que era un amor incorrespondido, pero no podía contenerse las ganas de intentar llamar su atención, aunque fuera molestándolo.

-Ya te había dicho que no me llames así- protestaba él, mientras su amigo –un peliazul bastante guapo- reía estrepitosamente.

Sí, ése era el Ken que a ella le gustaba, por muchos cambios que se haya hecho en el cuerpo. Un Ken torpe, amistoso y fácil de avergonzar.

-Sólo porque eres más grande no deberías tratarme así ¿eh?

-Ella tiene razón, Kentinito. ¡Qué falta de modales!- coincidía el peliazul, intentando contener la risa

-¡Son unos pesados!- gruñía Ken, tomando a Sucrette dulcemente del brazo, como intentando apartarla de aquellas pesadillas, ante la atenta mirada de los otros dos. Sucrette sonreía y se sonrojaba, intentando tranquilizar a su novio con palabras dulces.

Tanto Laeti como Alexy los miraron con una sonrisa un poco triste. Sin embargo, Laeti se recuperó rápido y, cayendo realmente en cuenta en el muchacho peliazul, comenzó a interrogarlo

-¡Oh! Ahora que lo pienso, a ti no te conozco. Pero, por lo que veo, eres el hermano gemelo de…um…Armin… ¿no?

-Sí, un gusto, soy Alexy- contestó el chico dándole una deslumbrante sonrisa, ya sin dejo alguno de su tristeza.

-Eres tan guapo como tu hermano ¿eh?

Bueno, tal vez ella nunca tendría a su verdadero amor. Pero, en busca de alguien parecido, podía ir probando opciones, ¿no?


End file.
